


Legends of Warriors: Entrance to the Wild

by Wishtrail



Series: Legends of Warriors [1]
Category: Warrior cats (Book series)
Genre: Cats, Clans, Fiction, Other, Towerclan, different universe, own universe, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishtrail/pseuds/Wishtrail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows the adventures of Crazy and getting used to Clan life. (You will not get this and most of the terms if you haven't read the warrior cats book 'Into the Wild' which this is based off, or any other warrior book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends of Warriors: Entrance to the Wild

Midnight was high, a chilling breeze pushing itself through the Shadowed leaves; A kitten lay in a flimsy wooden box. A Jet black she-kit with her back right paw being White. She had Lighter gray around her muzzle, on her chest, and all of the legs that didn't have the white sock and her whole tail was in that colour. Her bright blue kitten eyes shone like a summer morning. After a while of shivering in that cold box, she got up and viewed her surroundings. A Bright Dawn lay in-front of her, throwing it's Red, orange and gold hands around the rapidly escaping night sky. The young kitten checked the box she was in, it said 'Crazy' on it and some other words on it, so she assumed it was her name. The Young kitten sighed and wandered down the street, she saw a bit of white tail run around the corner into the black abyss. Crazy, deciding she had nothing to lose, followed that white scrap of hope into the never ending black abyss. The kitten followed the older cat for quite some time before the white cat turned and picked Crazy up.

Eventually the she-cat came to a stop, and put down Crazy into a warm nest. Crazy looked up and lost herself into the details of the beautiful she-cat. She was a pure white cat with black spots on top of her ears and her ears were also black. Crazy looked at the place where she was, a narrow alleyway with small windows at various points. Nothing too interesting. The Pure white she-cat jumped onto the building and seemingly went to fetch something. Eventually a Large tom leaped down from a building, following the white she-cat, and looked down onto her,  
He was a pure black cat with a white star on his forehead.  
He looked towards the she-cat "Who is this Whitefur?" Whitefur Gently wrapped her tail around Crazy "She was abandoned in the middle of the street by some two-legs, so I brought the poor thing back NightStar." Nightstar nodded "I might let her in... However... I need to be sure she can be with us" Whitefur nodded "We need to test her. After all... If she can't do this... She can't get to camp" Nightstar nodded back "I'll get Stonefoot to test her" and he jumped away...

A Tom jumped down from the building. He was a Dark-Brown tabby with large gray paws and gray ears. "Hello young kit. I am Stonefoot... You must be the new kit Nightstar was talking about... Now follow me kit" Stonefoot jumped onto a large pipe and signaled for Crazy to follow him. Crazy then jumped onto the pipe. Stonefoot nodded and started jumping from pipe to pipe with Crazy hot on his paws...

About half-an-hour later, Stonefoot stopped and jumped onto a large abandoned building. Stonefoot nodded "Well young kitten... Welcome to TowerClan"...

**Author's Note:**

> The First fiction to a running series I'm starting based around the story of the Warrior clans of Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan. Other Clans will be introduced later. 
> 
> If you would like to help me write this, from writing chapters, to checking my work to make sure it makes sense and it flows well, please Note me on Deviantart http://trixiethecloudiewolf.deviantart.com/
> 
> If I make any Grammar or spelling errors please let me know! :) No matter how small!
> 
> Also, this is a more finished version of the one on my Deviantart page :)


End file.
